In some traditional computing systems, the rendering of graphics on a display may involve encoding graphics information into a suitable format prior to transmission to the display. For example, in a computing system implementing a wireless remote display technique, graphics information stored in a graphics frame buffer may be converted into a frame and macroblock-based format, and encoded based on that format, in order to reduce the bandwidth requirements associated with wireless transmission of the graphics information. However, this encoding may be computationally intensive, and thus by improving its efficiency, improvements in performance, reductions in power consumption, and reductions in bandwidth consumption may be realized. Accordingly, techniques for improving the efficiency of pre-transmission encoding of graphics information are desirable.